The present invention relates to a spice dispenser adapted to hold two spices therein and selectively dispense one of the spices at a time, as desired. More particularly, the dispenser provides either salt or pepper from a substantially planar top surface thereof, without allowing combination of the spices, either within the dispenser or during dispensing of same.